


Arms

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Muscles, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23556898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Lefou adores his spouse’s arms
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YodaBen2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YodaBen2/gifts).



> https://mobile.twitter.com/AlexisLoizon/status/1247923507792613376

Lefou found his spouse in the supply room, several bolts of fabric arranged around them as they looked over a list in their hand. He knocked on the doorframe with his knuckles before walking into the room, flashing Stanley a smile. “Almost finished?” he asked.

Stanley returned Lefou’s smile, nodding their head. “Oui! Just about!”

“What’s left to do?”

“I just have to put away these bolts,” Stanley said, gesturing to them absently with a hand.

“I’ll help,” Lefou offered. He walked over and picked up one of the bolts with a grunt, waiting for Stanley to put the paper in their pocket before they pointed to where the fabric was supposed to go. He nodded and set to work, carefully slipping the bolt into an empty space on the shelf. He turned back to look at Stanley, mouth open to say something.

His mouth promptly shut, teeth clicking together.

Stanley had picked up two of the bolts of fabric, holding them in their arms as they brought them over to Lefou. They had rolled up the sleeves of their shirt for the work and their arms were out and open for viewing. The muscles bulged just so under the weight of the fabric, the strength in them obvious.

“Are you okay?” Stanley asked, noticing the way Lefou was staring. They raised an eyebrow, idly lowering and raising the bolts in their arms as if they were nothing.

“...I’m fine,” Lefou weakly said. Slowly he shook himself back to reality and he helped Stanley to put away the rest of the fabric, taking them one by one from them and putting them on the shelf. “There we are!” he said.

Stanley wrapped their arms around Lefou’s middle, lifting him up just enough to pull his feet off of the ground. They laughed at the noise Lefou made, kissing the back of his neck with a moan. “Someone likes to look at my arms…” they murmured.

“Can you blame me?” Lefou turned around once Stanley set him back down, resting his hands on their arms and squeezing the muscles there. “Look at these! All from sewing?” he teased.

They laughed, kissing him on the lips. “All for you,” they said, making Lefou blush. “Come, we should let my maman know we are done in here. Then we can continue your...appreciation of my arms.”

“Perhaps I would like to appreciate more than your arms,” Lefou said as he walked beside him.

“Hmm that might be fun,” Stanley agreed.


End file.
